BendyToons: The Emerald Wheel
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: The Devil Quartet has a new assignment for the Platinum Museum. They find the Emerald Wheel of the Dark-side of Comedy City. Boris is hoping that his Pop might have disappeared there. But the team must beware of Gaskette The Savage Taxi and an evil crimelord; whose family had a history with Bendy's.
1. Chapter 1

Bendytoons: The Emerald Wheel  
By MatchMaker Amethyst

Bendy Devil: He has the same look and personality. He's the son of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil and Persephone Spring Devil. He has the same look and personality. He wants to be loved by everyone instead of being feared. He wants to spread joy, clumsy and he's a ladies' man. He's the leader of the Devil Quartet.

Boris the Wolf: He has the same look and personality. He's Bendy's only friend throughout his childhood years since everyone fears him because he's the son of the Devil. He's the brains and Travel Planet expert of the Devil Quartet.

Alice Angel: She has the same look and personality. She's Bendy's other friend in his adulthood. She has a massive crush on him and doesn't care if he's the son of the Devil. She's Big G's 99th niece ten times removed. She's the backbone of the Devil Quartet.

Betty the Creative Demon: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she's Bendy's cousin; 4 times removed. She has a French accent. She's translator and hopeful one of the Devil Quartet.

Dorothy Chinchilla: She's a white chinchilla with blue eyes, wearing a pink collar, pink bow on the back of its neck and a golden tag. She obeys Bendy and loves his so much. She's Bendy's guard pet chinchilla. She's loyal to the Devil Quartet. She's sweet, playful, caring and protective to her allies. But she's mean and scary to her enemies. She's the mascot of the Devil Quartet.

The Butcher Gang: Barley, Charley, and Edgar. They are Bendy's accidental enemies. They hate Bendy for their reasons. They'll do anything to capture Bendy to get their revenge.

Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil: My 8th fan-made character. The father of Bendy and husband of Persephone Spring Devil. He has his son's horns, his bow tie, a smooth mustache, vampire eyes and vampire teeth. He's a tall, muscular and skinny demon. He wears a king crown, a long cape, a fancy white shirt, black pants and biker boots with spikes. He's cruel, evil, careless and hunger power. He wants his son to rule Hell how he does it. He hates how his son wants to be loved by all, brings joy to others and wants kindness from everyone. He has a fear of his wife's anger. The only thing that he excepts his son is for his mistakes. But maybe deep down, he does care for Bendy and wants what's best for him.

Persephone Spring Devil: My 9th fan-made character. The mother of Bendy and wife of Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil. She has her son's eyes, his smile, long black curly hair, big beautiful lips, eyeshadow and no nose. She's tall, beautiful and hour-glass-shaped demon. She wears a vampire dress, a queen tiara, and high heels. She's kind, thoughtful, caring, sweet and loving. She's the only one who accepts Bendy for who he is. She will hurt her husband if he's not kind or careful to their son with a rolling pin.

The Godfather: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality. But Alice Angel is his 99th niece ten times removed. He accepted Bendy's good deeds that he even let him come into Heaven Paradise.

Jojo One Mad Hatter: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she targets Bendy to kidnap him and get him to work for her. But she gets outsmarted by Bendy's charm.

The Strong Man: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

The Rowdy Hyena: I borrowed this character from Gamerboy123456. I want to tell him that his character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. He has the same look and personality.

Chrystal Cooperson: I borrowed this character from eliana55226838. I want to tell her that her character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. Except she runs a nightclub called The Center Cabana; where Bendy and Boris works on the weekends. She only hired Bendy to seduce him and convince him to marry her. She has an intense love rivalry with Alice Angel.

Barney Dinklesheep: My other fan-fiction character. A young male sheep. He wears nothing but a tie. He lives in a beautiful penthouse; next door to Boris' house. He is married and has a son. He's very kind, generous, helpful, innocent, helpful and sweet. Ever since he beat Boris in a food-eating competition, Boris thinks he's evil, and Boris blames him for everything. Barney sees Boris as a friend, but Boris sees him as his arch-enemy.

Wilbur and Gregory: My other fan-fiction characters. They're twin human brothers. Both of them are: muscular guys, wear a fancy black suit, tie, pants, shoes, and shades, bald and have curly beards. But Wilbur's beard is red, and Gregory's is brown. They're Chrystal Cooperson's bodyguards. They are loyal but are afraid of Chrystal. They are kind to Bendy and his crew.

Dolly Corleone: I borrowed this character from fnafmangle. I want to tell her that her character will be guest starring in my story. But I don't have the account to get into DeviantArt. She has the same look and personality. She has the same look and personality. Except she's the most feared crime lord in Silly Valley. She lives in the Dark Side of Comedy City in a mansion that looks like Versailles, Florida. Her family has a history with Bendy's Family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Before the Adventure

Few days before Bendytoons: A New Pet and after Bendytoons: The Origins of Bendy Devil…. At a church in Hell Inferno. The church looks like the 1900-1999's St. Teresa Catholic Church, Bodega, California. Monsters of Hell Inferno goes into the church while church bells ring. The board in front of it says, "Congrats to Bendy Devil and Dolly Corleone".

Inside the church, monsters are in the pews. And in first pew sitting is Bendy's parents: Lucifer Pluto Hades Devil and Persephone Spring Devil. "Oh, I'm so excited for Bendy," continuing Persephone, happily. The Father of Church: The Grim Ripper standing in front of the altar with a large Bible in his hands. Bendy is wearing a black suit and his tie. He is standing on the Ripper's right side while sweating in fear and worried. "Our little Devil is finally FORCIBLY wed to the most feared crime lord of Comedy City. Oh, I'm so happy!" Then Persephone screamed in horror; which scared Lucifer. "There now, my queen, I am excited; too," said Lucifer, calming her down.

Then everyone hears the door; opened. Dolly Corleone opened it. She's wearing a white Ivory Lace Mermaid Wedding Dress 2016 and holding a bouquet of blood-red roses. As she is walking to the altar, the music "Here comes the bride" and everyone looked at Dolly. When she passed Bendy's parents, Lucifer said, "I wish Bendy's new bride weren't so…too hot to look at. Good thing, we brought barf bags."

Dolly romantically smiled while saying in her mind, "he's even more handsome than I predicted. Although I'm forcibly getting married to him, I'm so happy." Bendy shudders in fear at the sight of Dolly while the Grim Ripper said, "it is now time; to forcibly bond the fearsome Ms. Dolly Corleone to the Hell Infernoian Prince; Bendy Devil." Then everyone notices Bendy is gone from his post. Then the Grim Ripper said in confusion, "and…. has anyone seen the Prince?" Everyone sees the exit of the church is left wide open. Then Lucifer and Persephone go to the door to see where Bendy is; outside. "I told you he wouldn't go through this," said Lucifer. "It's not my fault that my family has histories with the Corleones," said Persephone, sarcastically.

With Bendy, he screamed while running and saying, "unacceptable! I'll never do this! I rather marry Alice than that Corleone!" When he goes to a taxi sign, he said, "Hey. Taxi! *whistles* Get me out of here and take me to Travel Planet. And step on it!" When he enters the Taxi and droves away, he sighed in relief and said, "I'm sorry, Mother and Father. But I can never return home to marry Dolly. Although she's hot, my heart must never go through fake and force love. I sure hope they'll understand."

Back at the church, Bendy's parents watch their son leaving with Dolly. Dolly begins to cry while being heartbroken. When Persephone notices Dolly has broken down into tears, she said, "oh! I'm sure he's riding away in sonic speed to…. uh…. get some sodas for a toast." "Or not marry you," said Lucifer. Then Persephone hits Lucifer with her rolling pin, and she said, "you idiot! You made her feel worse!" "Anyway…. I'm sure everything will be fine, Dolly." Then Dolly said, "nobody leaves and escape Dolly! I will find Bendy, and we will get married! I WILL FIND YOU, BENDY DEVIL! I WILL BE YOUR WIFE!"

When Dolly leaves, Lucifer said, "shouldn't we warn Bendy about this?" "I'm sure he knows about this," said Persephone. "Shouldn't we go save him?" "He'll take care of himself. He's Bendy Devil."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A New Mission

At Bendy's cottage, Bendy is brushing Dorothy's fur, Boris eats apple pie, and Alice reads a book. Betty walks into the living room and shouts out while holding a letter, "everyone! Listen up! We got a new mission." "We do?! That's great! What's the mission," said Bendy, picks Dorothy up. "We need to find something called The Emerald Wheel." "The Emerald Wheel?! My Pop tries to find it, but never did," said Boris. "Another Adventure for the Devil Quartet," said Alice. "You don't mean the Emerald Wheel of Evan Jules," said Boris, in fear. "Yes, why," said Betty.

Boris said while he flashes a flashlight on his face, "A long time ago, in Dark Side of Comedy City…. There lived a young lad named Evan Jules. He's a taxi driver of the D.S.O.C.C. He was a good taxi driver for so long that the Mayor at that time gave him a case of emeralds as an award. Evan turned the emeralds into a taxi wheel; thus, creating the Emerald Wheel. Evan then gets married to a woman; who's a dirty gold digger. His wife wanted the Wheel all to herself that she knocked out Evan and puts him into his own taxi's trunk. She then burned the taxi down; with poor Evan still in the trunk. Then Evan's ghost returned as Gaskette The Savage Taxi. Bennie devoured Evan's wife while cornering her with the Emerald Wheel at a construction site. The Emerald Wheel is now in the clutches of the owner of the Eno-El-Roc Casino. The owner's identity is unknown, but the owner is from a long line of crime lords."

"So, how are we going to get it," said Alice. "I know. Walk in and ask the people for it," said Bendy. "Are you nuts, Bendy? That's a terrible idea. Many people try to get it, but they got murdered instead. Maybe that's where Pop disappeared to," said Boris. "I heard The Dark Side of Comedy City is a dangerous place; filled with criminals and gangsters. So, we got to be careful," said Betty. "We'll start the search; tomorrow," said Bendy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Eno-El-Roc Casino

The Devil Quartet are riding on Bendy and Boris's motorcycles through Comedy City. When they reach a tall black gate, it opened by itself. They entered into Dark Side of Comedy City. It was night time when they came. "How can it be night time; already? It's 10 am in the morning," said Alice. "In the Dark Side of Comedy City, the sun never shines down. Nothing from nature shines down on this miserable town except the moon," said Boris. "The moon is here?! Hi, Ms. Moon," said Bendy, waving to the moon. "Hi, Bendy! Be careful down there. The Casino is just up ahead," said the Moon. "Ok and thank you, Ms. Moon." "You're welcome." "There it is! The Eno-El Roc-Casino," said Betty, seeing it.

The Casino looks like the Golden Nugget Las Vegas Hotel & Casino except the sign words is replaced with words, Eno-El-Roc Casino. "Very classy joint! Don't you think," said Boris, while everyone gets off the motorcycles and takes off their helmets. "Agreeable. Let's head in," said Bendy.  
When they went inside, it looks like the Golden Nugget Las Vegas Casino from the inside. It has the stage of Virgil Los Angeles, CA and colorful light up dance floor. The customers there are on the dance floor; dancing to the song, "Celebration" by Kool & the Gang. Some are at the tables; eating and drinking. And some are playing bingo, slots, blackjack, poker, roulette, etc.

"Quelle fête! Cela sait comment faire chaque nuit; la meilleure nuit de la vie de tous (What a party! This knows how to make every night; the best night of everyone's lives)," said Betty, impressed by the sights of the casino. "Remember, we're here for The Emerald Wheel. We can't draw attention. We need to blend into the crowd," said Bendy. "You got it, Bendkins," said Alice. "OK! Betty and I will go to the food bar. Alice and Bendy, check at the casino games," said Boris. "You got it. Come on, Alice and Dorothy," said Bendy, grabs Alice's hand and puts Dorothy on his head. "But I want to look on the dance floor," said Alice. "Sorry, no choice. If there's any trouble, holler away."

Then the Butcher Gang comes into the building. "Uh…. Charley, why are we here? I may be a bad seed, but this place too bad for me," said Barley. "Yeah! It's crawling with bugs and filthy vermins," said Edgar. "I didn't become a rich merchant by inheritance. I gamble my way…... it runs in the family. Let's kick these varmints of their shoes," said Charley. "This will be fun at night," said Barley. "How can it be night? It's 10 in the morning," said Edgar.

As they walk to the casino, The Festival Freaks comes in. "Next time, Jojo. I'm picking our date location," said Harry. "Why did we come here? It's full of gamblers who want to win for nothing," said Hugo. "Also, why did you let Hugo come?!" "Sweet, Harry. I brought Hugo so that we can get our food for free. Come on, boys! Let's have a good time," said Jojo. "Why does she even like you," said Hugo. "I don't know. But I like her back," said Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: An Uncovering Banquet

At the food bar that looks like The Dead Rabbit Grocery & Grog, New York City. Betty and Boris walked to the bar and sat down. The guy who is running the bar is a brown bull. He's wearing a white apron, black shirt, and Indiana Jones's hat. The bull is clean a wine glass and said, "can I help you?" "Yes, mister. I like to have some mozzarella sticks," said Boris. "I'll have some pigs in a blanket," said Betty. "Coming right up," said the bull, giving them the dishes. "Mr., you won't happen to know anything called an Emerald Wheel," said Boris, while eating his dish. "The Wheel?! You won't happen to know Willy the Wolf?" "Sure. He's my Pop." "Then… you must be his little pup: Boris. It's good to see you again." The bull bearhugs Boris and Betty say, "you know this bull, Boris?"

"Nope. Not at all," said Boris, struggles with the hug. When the bull lets him go, the bull said, "you remember me, Boris. It's me! Your godfather; Mino Thor." "Uncle Guardian Mino Thor?! But Big Mama told me that you disappeared along with Pop." "Your mama doesn't know this." "What are you doing here and where's Pop?" "I don't know where he is. I've stuck here as a prisoner to the owner of this place. Back in the past, You're probably here for the Emerald Wheel of Evan Jules."

"Waiter! Where's our waiter," said Jojo, sitting at a table with Harry and Hugo. "Coming, ma'am," said Mino, going to them. "Oh no! It's Festival Freaks," said Betty, seeing them. "What are they doing here?! If they see us, they know that Bendy is here. Then they find him and kidnap him," said Boris. "Sorry about that, Boris. Here's the half of the Emerald Wheel," said Mino, coming back. He gives Betty and Boris a half of the Emerald Wheel. "Half of the Emerald Wheel?! Where's the other half, Mr. Thor," said Betty, takes it. "The owner has it. Go to this address. The other half is there." When he gives a piece of notepaper to Boris, Boris said, "I hate to leave you, Mino. But the people who you're serving, they're after us. We have to go. Come on, Betty. Let's find Bendy, Alice, and Dorothy." When they leave to find the others, Mino said, "good luck with finding your Pop!" "We'll find a way for you to escape! We promise!"

As Jojo enjoys her sundae with Harry, Hugo notices Boris and Betty. Hugo said to himself, "was that the wolf pal and cousin of Bendy Devil?! Now's my chance to escape before Jojo smooch Harry." "Hugo! Help me," said Harry, getting pulled to Jojo by her; so, she can kiss him. "Um… thought I saw Boris and Betty…" "What?! Where," said Jojo, stops trying to kiss Harry. "Over there." "Why are they here," said Harry. "If they're here, that means Bendy is here. Come, men," said Jojo. "But what about our date and paycheck," said Harry, gets dragged from the table by Jojo. "We'll deal with it later." "Oh, what a night!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: A Gambling Get-away

At the Roulette Wheel, a man said, "another double zero for Bendy Devil." "Well done, Bendy. How are you so good at these casino games," said Alice, so impressed by his skills. "All takes are nerves of steel, a stone heart, brains, and positive thoughts. My father taught me; everything about this," said Bendy, happily loads his winnings in a small man purse. "How can you fit them in there?" "It's a magical man purse. Father, gave it to me." The women around him said, "he's so good! He's unbeatable! So handsome! Do you think he can beat the champion?" "It looks like this young lad is unbeatable," said man voice. "I like to challenge this person to a slot machine game: 7; ten times. I want to see if he is unbeatable to beat me. The Champion," said Charley, going to the wheel. "Charley, Barley, and Edgar?! What are you doing here," said Bendy, in shock to see the Butcher Gang. "Bendy Devil?! And his girlfriend and monster rodent? What brings ye to the Eno-El-Roc Casino," said Barely. "We're on a date," said Alice.

"Alice?! That's not what-," said Bendy, until he's interrupted by Alice. "We can't let them know why we're really here." "Fair point." "Here's a deal: if you win, I'll give you this case; full of sapphires," said Charley, showing the case of sapphires to Bendy. "Hmm? Yes, that's a real sapphire," said Bendy, uses a magnifier to examine one of the sapphires. "But Charley, these sapphires are your family heirlooms. You can't do that," said Edgar. "Yes, I can." "I'm sorry…. But as the Nicest Demon of Them All, I can never take anything away that's treasured by a family. So, I bid you; good day," said Bendy, ready to leave with Alice and Dorothy; in his shirt pocket. "But if you refuse or I win, your new home is in the belly of Edgar," said Charley.

When Bendy notices Edgar licking his lips, he said, "fine! Ok!" "I'll go first," said Charley, pulls the lever down. It shows 3 Bar in the middle. "Ok. I'm next." As Bendy pulls the lever, Charley whispers to Barely and Edgar, "there's no way. He can bet me on this. It's my thang." Bendy got seven 7s on the top, middle and bottom. "Bendy hit the jackpot," said Alice, happily. The Butcher Gang are so in surprise that they jaw shock. "Satisfied, Chimp," said Bendy. "No fair! Beginners luck," said Charley. "I wonder how Boris and Betty are doing," said Alice.

Back with Boris and Betty, they're running through the casino to escape the Festival Freaks. "Where in this huge place are Bendy, Alice, and Dorothy?! We need to get out of here," said Boris, holding on to the half of the Emerald Wheel while running. "Get back here! Show us where the Devil brat is," said Hugo. "I see them at the slot machines," said Betty. When they came to the dance floor, the people were slow dancing to "Only You" by The Platters. "How are we going to get past them to get to the others," said Boris. "Let's slow dance pass them," said Betty. "Say what?!" As Betty and Boris slow dances through the crowd, The Festival Freaks notices them going through. "There they go… into an icky slow dance…. I guess we have to call it quits," said Hugo. Then Hugo notices Jojo makes Harry slow dance with her; to follow Betty and Boris. "Help…. Me," said Harry, getting uncomfortable. "Sorry, Harry. You're on your own," said Hugo. "I'll get you for this."

Nine games later, Charley said while on the floor, "no fair! How can you win ten times in a row?!" "I just obey the rules without cheating." "As promised, you must give the new champion your case of sapphires," said Mino Thor, trying to take the case from Charley. "NO! Just one more game!" "You said, play 7's slot machine; ten times. A deal is a deal." When Mino gives Bendy the case of sapphires, Bendy said, "new champion?! What you mean?" "Charley is the champ of this casino. No one has beaten him at his games. But you have beaten him. Now you're the new champion." Then Mino Thor took out a microphone and said when the customers of casino notice him, "ladies and gentlemen, meet the new casino champion….um…. sonny, what's your name?" "It's Bendy Devil, good sir." "The new casino champion is Bendy Devil."

Everyone clapped and cheered for Bendy. "Well done, Bendkins," said Alice, hugging him. "There you are. We've been looking for you….and I see you met Mr. Thor," said Betty, going to Bendy, Alice, and Dorothy. "You know this bull," said Alice. "Yeah! He's my godfather and partner of my Pop. We need to leave before….," said Boris. "There you are, Bendy. You're coming with us," said Jojo, running to the Devil Quartet with Harry and Hugo; behind her. "Uh-oh," said Bendy. "Oooooo…...I'm going to get you for that, Bendy! Get 'em, boys," said Charley, getting angry. "Double uh-oh! Run," said Alice, runs away with Bendy, Betty, and Boris.

While the Devil Quartet runs away, they're being chased by the Butcher Gang and the Festival Freaks. Mino Thor threw a table at the two groups and said, "go, Boris! Escape this place! I'll keep them; busy!" "I promise I'll come back and set you free. I won't forget you, Mino Thor," said Boris, heads towards the exit with his team. Bendy and Alice get on Bendy's motorcycle while Boris and Betty get on Boris's. When Dorothy pokes her head out of Bendy's shirt pocket, and the team puts on their helmets, they drove away from the Eno-El-Roc Casino.

Back inside of the Casino, Dolly Corleone comes out of the boss office and sees the damage near the Butcher Gang and the Festival Freaks. She pulled out a gun and said to them, "you better pay the price, or you can pay with your lives." "Do my eyes betray me?! It's the most fearsome crime lord; Dolly Corleone," said Jojo in fear while hugging Harry. "You're the owner of the casino?! We'll pay the damages," said Barely, horrified by her sight. "You better. I heard a new champion had replaced Charley," said Dolly. "His name is Bendy Devil. He's our enemy," said Harry. "Bendy Devil?! Where is he?!" "We don't know, your Fearsomeness," said Hugo. "Yeah! He left the casino," said Edgar. "Clean up this mess! Mino! Show me the security footage on the slot machines," said Dolly. "It's right here, my crimelady," said Mino, shows her a video camera. The video on the camera shows a clip of Bendy; leaving the casino. Dolly zooms in closer to look at Bendy's face. "So….Bendy Devil. I will find you," said Dolly, evil smiling and goes back to her office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Past Enemies

While driving through Dark Side of Comedy City, Bendy gets pain in his chest and sweats in fear. "Cher cousin, ça va? On dirait que tu as vu ta pire peur **(Dear cousin, are you alright? It looks like you'd seen your worst fear.)** ," said Betty. "Mes excuses, ma cher cousin. J'ai le sentiment le plus étrange qu'un ennemi viendra pour moi **(My apologies, dear cousin. I have the strangest feeling that an enemy will come for me.)** ," said Bendy. "Eh bien, duh! Le gang de Boucher et les monstres du Festival arrivent. **(Well, duh! The Butcher Gang and The Festival Freaks are coming.)** " "Pas! Plus diaboliques qu'eux. **(No! More evil than them.)** " "Not Chrystal Cooperson," said Alice. "No. More evil than her." "Not Dinklesheep," said Boris. "Not that kind either, best pal. A familiar evil that's to my family." "Anyway, there's the owner of the casino's …mansion?"

The Devil Quartet comes face to Dolly's mansion. "Woah! Whoever the resident of the mansion…. must very powerful and rich," said Alice. Then a limousine that looks like the American Dream except its flags been replaced with black flags with a silver C on each of them. "Hide behind the bushes," said Bendy, riding to the bushes to hide with his team. When the Devil Quartet looks from behind the bushes, Dorothy climbs on the top of Bendy's head to see. Dolly comes out of the limousine and goes into her mansion. "Oh no! No wonder I got that feeling, it's Dolly Corleone. Get down, everyone," said Bendy, gets down with his team.

"You know Dolly Corleone?! The most fearsome crime lord of Comedy City is the owner of the casino?! That's not good," said Boris. "Well, my family had a huge history with the Corleones. And my parents want me to marry her. If she finds me, she forces me to marry her. Or worse, she'll kill me if I refuse," said Bendy. "What?! Why were you suppose to marry her in the first place," said Alice. "Ok. The Devils had a war with the Corleones. My ancestor; Benedick went to one of the Corleone's casino. He won every game in the casino. Dolly's ancestor; Dolores was so impressed by him that she challenged him to a game. If he wins, he gets The Corleone Ruby. But if she wins, she gets to be the queen of the Hell Inferno. Fortunately, Benedick is unbeatable and won the challenge. When he takes the Corleone Ruby, the war between the Devils and Corleones begins. But it got worse when the Corleone Ruby disappeared. So, mine and Dolly's ancestors created a deal to end the war. If one of Devil's children gets married to one of the Corleone's children, the war shall end. But I can't marry her because I'm not old enough for marriage and I don't love her. I mean- how could I? She's too hot!"

"I'm so bored from that story…. I mean! That makes sense," said Boris. "But we can't let her see me," said Bendy. "Fair point. But we need the other half of the Emerald Wheel to get paid," said Alice. "She's right. we need to find a way to get it without Dolly or the security noticing us," said Betty. "Don't worry, I got an inmate on the phone," said Boris, dialing on a cell phone. "I got a plan. But Alice and I aren't going to like it," said Bendy. "What's the plan," said Alice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Corleone Heist

Bendy walks to Dolly's mansion front door with a bouquet of roses and Dorothy in his shirt pocket; hiding. "This is the Wolf calling Devil! Come in, Devil," said Boris, in a walkie-talkie that's disguise as Bendy's tie. "Code Red, Boris! This looks scary and terrifying at the same time," said Bendy, sweating in fear. "You can't quit! I know you might not survive but keep thinking of something to distract Dolly." "Ok." When he rings the doorbell, Dolly walks to the door to answer while saying, "who is it?! Just hold up! I'm coming!" When she opens the door, she's wearing her night robe. Then she says, "o my! If it isn't Bendy Devil. You decide to come back to marry me?! I better change. While you wait, please relax in the living room." She pulls Bendy into her mansion.

When she takes him to the living room, she leaves him there to change. "Ok, Dorothy. You're on," said Bendy, taking her out of his pocket. After Bendy kiss Dorothy on the forehead, he lets her go and said, "Devil to Wolf. Devil to Wolf. The chinchilla has been released. Repeat, the chinchilla has been released." "I'm back," said Dolly, comes back while wearing a sexy red dress. "Um…. I was thinking. We haven't dated yet. So, before we get married, we should have lunch together," said Bendy, with a fake smile. "Right now!? Well…. Of course, I'm free…. Mino, watch things while I'm away!"

When Dolly carries Bendy out of her mansion to go to lunch with him, Dorothy comes out under the couch. She runs around the place to find Mino Thor. "Pssst! Dorothy, I'm over here," said Mino, next to a steel door. Dorothy goes underneath the door and opens the door for Mino. She jumped into Mino's hands when he entered the security room. When Mino deactivates the security system, he talks into the walkie-talkie, "this Bulldozer to Wolf. Bulldozer to Wolf. The security system is down. Make your move." Then, Boris, Betty, and Alice climbs to the roof and enters into an air vent. As they go throw the air vent, Mino said through Boris's walkie-talkie, "ok. I got you on the air vent maps. I'll deactivate the lasers blocking your way." "Thanks, Mino," said Boris. "I can't believe this," said Alice, angrily. "I know! We're doing this like spies in the movies. It's so classic," said Betty. "No, I mean. Bendy is going on a date…. with her! I hope he can escape," said Alice. "Speaking of Bendy, I wonder how he's doing?"

At the Eno-El-Roc Casino, Bendy is having cheese pizza with Dolly. "This Wolf calling Devil. How are things with Dolly," said Boris, from Bendy's microphone tie. "I'm not enjoying it! I'm scared although I love pizza," said Bendy, faking smiling while sweating in fear. "Well, keep her distracted! We're so close to the half of the Emerald Wheel." Dolly eats her slice of the pizza while looking at Bendy. "I'm so serene that you decide to come to your senses," said Dolly. "Heh! Yeah, this is great," said Bendy, keeping his fake smile. Then suddenly Bendy gets pulled away from Dolly. "HEY! Give me back my fiancé," said Dolly, noticing Bendy getting pulled away.

Back with Boris, Betty, and Alice: they come out of the air vent on top. And they landed into a room where the missing half of the Emerald Wheel is held. The Emerald Wheel piece is in on top of a white carved display at the end of the room. "This seemed too easy. Betty, flour it up," said Boris. "You got it, my chocolate cream puff," said Betty, taking out a hand full of flour. She blows it onto the entire room, and it revealed red laser beams. "I'm up," said Alice, acrobatic her way through the laser beams. When she made it to the Emerald Wheel piece, she takes out a Bendy plushie. She carefully replaced The Wheel piece with the plushie.

When Alice went back to Boris and Betty, she said, "We did it." Betty grabbed the pieces of the Emerald Wheel and said, "time to make it full." "Careful, who knows what happens if you bring the pieces together," said Boris, waring her. When she attached the pieces; The Emerald Wheel is whole again. "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! I need back up. An unknown force is pulling me," said Bendy, from Boris's wall-talkie. "Don't worry, buddy. We're on our way," said Alice, takes out a grappling hook and shoots into the air vent. "Let's climb, ladies," said Boris, climbing the hook rope; upwards.

Somewhere at an old car junkyard in the Dark Side of Comedy City, Gaskette The Savage Taxi emerged from underneath a junk pile of old car parts and said, "Emerald Wheel…. together again…. Now…. time to…. fed…. for nutriment…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Death and Taxis

Back with Bendy, he notices he's in the arms of Crystal Cooperson. "GAAH! Chrystal Cooperson? What are you doing here," said Bendy, backflips out of her arms. "I just minded my own business until I saw you. Come on, Bendy! Let's dance," said Chrystal, trying to make Bendy go on the dance floor with her. When she grabs his right arm, Dolly grabbed his left arm and said, "excuse me, miss! But he's my fiancé!" "You're fiancé?! You mean my fiancé," said Chrystal. When the girls fight over Bendy, Bendy gets pulled away from them by a spider web. Then Chrystal and Dolly realized Bendy is out of their grip and sees he's being dragged away from them. Bendy is dragged to the Butcher Gang. Charley grabbed Bendy by his shirt and said, "why, you sapphire-nabbing devil! You're going to hand over my sapphires. NOW!" But then the Festival Freaks goes up the Butcher Gang, and Harry said while eating the sundae, "what's going- Well, Bendy Devil. You're coming with us!" "Hey! We saw him; first," said Barley. "Out of my way, freaks and weirdos! I saw him, first," said Chrystal. "No way, whatever you are! I was here; first," said Dolly. "But we saw him first," said Edgar.

While the villains argue with each other, Bendy manage to slip away from the crowd of villains. While Bendy run towards the exit, he said, "SOS! SOS! SOS! This is Devil calling Angel, Demon, and Wolf! I got Chrystal, Dolly, The Festival Freaks and The Butcher Gang are on my tail!" "Ok, Bendkins! We got The Emerald Wheel! Meet you outside," said Alice, from his microphone tie. "Thank you, Alice. You're my guardian angel." "Oh, you're sweet apple cinnamon pie!" "Aw sucks!" When Bendy leaves the building, he said, "I had enough troubles already. I'm going home when friends get here." Then Bendy comes face to face to Gaskette the Savage Taxi. "YIPE! You wouldn't happen to be Gaskette the ghost taxi of Evan Jules, would you," said Bendy, in fear. When he notices Gaskette opens his mouth to devour Bendy, Bendy quickly runs away.

With Alice, Boris, Betty, and Dorothy, Alice is riding on Bendy's motorcycle with Dorothy while Boris and Betty are on Boris's motorcycle. They see Bendy being chased by Gaskette. "It's Gaskette the Savage Taxi! And he's going after Bendy," said Boris. "On fait quoi?! **(What are we going to do?!)** ," said Betty, getting worried. "I'm going to save him! That's what I'll do," said Alice, driving to Bendy's aid. "Alice, are you insane? You'll get killed," said Boris. "Tu la connais. Elle fera n'importe quoi pour le sauver. **(You know her. She'll do anything to save him.)** ," said Betty.

When Alice went to Bendy on his right side, she said, "Bendy!" "What?! Alice!" "Hop on, Devil boy! If you want to live and save your tail!" When Bendy gets on, he starts driving it, and Dorothy goes from Alice's shoulder into Bendy's shirt pocket. "Let's ride for the Light Side of Comedy City, everyone," said Bendy, rides next to Boris and Betty. "Wheel…. Emerald Wheel! Give to me," said Gaskette. "Il peut sentir la roue émeraude. **(He can sense the Emerald Wheel.)** ," said Betty. "If I'm correct, Gaskette can't come daylight. Since it's 12 pm and still day time, we can escape him," said Boris. "I see the gate! It's just up ahead," said Alice, seeing the gate to Light Side of Comedy City. "We gotta go fast! Sonic Speed," said Bendy, kicks his motorcycle up a notch.

When they made it to the Light Side of Comedy City, they stop, and Bendy and Boris closed the gate on Gaskette. "Ha! Try and get through that, you oversize station wagon," said Alice. Then Betty drops the Emerald Wheel on the ground when she gets off the motorcycle. When the Emerald Wheel turns back into two halves, Gaskette disappeared into thin air. Then Bendy picks the halves and puts them back together. When the halves became whole, Gaskette reappeared. "Of course. Gaskette only appears when the halves of the Emerald Wheel is combined," said Bendy. "Gardez-les séparés. Juste pour être sûr, cher cousin. **(Keep them separate. Just to be safe, dear cousin.)** ," said Betty. "Agreeable." When he separates the Wheel, Gaskette disappeared again. "Let's head to the Platinum Museum," said Boris.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Mission Completion

At Dolly's Mansion, Dolly went to her bedroom and said, "I can't believe my fiancé disappeared. And the Emerald Wheel is gone. Also, Mino Thor has escaped. I swear my devil prince, I will find you. And when I do, we'll get married."

At Eno-El-Roc Casino, Chrystal sits down with Wilbur and Gregory. "Great. Now I have to deal with Alice and Dolly. I hate love squares more than love triangles," said Chrystal, disappoint. "Time to call it quits, boss," said Wilbur. "Yeah. It's not healthy for you. And I think you caught lovesickness," said Gregory. "No. YOU WILL BE MY HUSBAND, BENDY DEVIL," said Chrystal. "Oh brother," said Wilbur, annoyed. "Here we go, again," said Gregory.

On the dance floor, Hugo watches Jojo and Harry slow dancing. "Harry, I'm sorry for this crazy night," said Jojo. "Aww sucks, I know. It wasn't that bad. But the next time we see Bendy, we'll teach him a lesson for rejecting our offer to him." "Just finish your dance so that we can go home," said Hugo.

Outside the Casino, the Butcher Gang are sitting on the curve of the road. "I can't believe I lost my family heirloom to that Devil boy," said Charly, so upset. "Don't worry, Charley," said Edgar trying to calm him down. "Arrgh! We'll send Bendy to Dave Jones' locker for revenge. And steal back your sapphires," said Barely. "Yeah. I'll see you next time, Bendy Devil! Or my name isn't Charley Chimp!"

Outside the Platinum Museum, The Devil Quartet are enjoying ice cream; together. "Eyes off our ice cream, Boris," said Bendy. "You know me. I can't help it!" "Another mission complete! And another paycheck received," said Alice. "Désolé, nous n'avons pas trouvé votre Pop. **(Sorry, we didn't find your Pop.)** ," said Betty. "C'est bon. Au moins, je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. Et j'ai trouvé et libéré mon parrain; Mino Thor. Je suis sûr que nous allons rencontrer mon Pop; bientôt **(That's alright. At least, I know he's not dead. And I found and free my godfather; Mino Thor. I sure we'll meet my Pop; soon)** ," said Boris. The Devil Quartet continues to their ice cream and enjoying their treat. Even Dorothy has a treat to eat; a bowl of strawberry ice cream. THE END


End file.
